


Bucky Barnes is gorgeous (and them's the facts)

by That_is_right



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chubby bucky barnes, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Inspired by Twitter, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am going to make that a tag or die trying, like the tiniest amount of angst, steve rogers has a big dick, steve rogers is a sweetheart, we're all horny for loving stucky on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Bucky Barnes isn't as slim as he used to be. Enter Steve Rogers, sex on legs. He's here to love Bucky and vanquish all his insecurities.





	Bucky Barnes is gorgeous (and them's the facts)

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a Tweet, partially inspired by my need to live vicariously through Bucky Barnes, and partially inspired by people on Twitter egging me on. But since I can't figure how the FUCK to add links to these goddamn notes, you'll have to go dig through my Twitter to see what I'm talking about (@that_is_yeet).
> 
> This is the first smut I've ever written in my entire life. Please be kind.

Bucky had met Steve on Tinder. They’d had a few dates, just the usual sort of thing. Movies, coffee, bowling. They had plans to visit an art museum, but Steve had worn an “I eat oil paintings when the security guards aren’t looking” t-shirt, so they had been asked to leave by some very alarmed looking security guards. They ended up going to the park to watch the children and geese terrorise one another. 

Bucky really, _really _liked Steve. 

But there was a problem. 

Steve was easily the most attractive person he had ever seen in his entire life. Hands down, there was no one else like him. He was tall, and blond, and had gorgeous blue eyes that made Bucky want to wax poetically about how they looked like the bottom of a pool in the sunshine. You know, the shapes that light makes on the bottom of a blue pool when the light hits the water? The sort of wavy pattern that dances across the bottom of the pool? 

Uh. Anyway. 

And Steve was ripped. Like, seriously, _ ripped_. If Steve wasn’t very vocal about doing the right thing and being a model citizen and not breaking the law, Bucky would have put money on Steve being on steroids. 

Nope, he was just that gorgeous and sexy naturally. 

The damn, sexy _bastard_. 

And all of this, it’d be fine for most people. They’d have peeled Steve out of his slightly too small t-shirt (seriously, Bucky wasn’t sure that Steve owned a single t-shirt that didn’t make it look like his pecs might burst out at any mone ), and had their wicked way with him the moment they saw him. 

Bucky wasn’t quite that confident. 

See, Bucky wasn’t exactly the... slimmest... of people. He was soft where Steve was muscled, round where Steve was flat, undesirable where Steve was drop-dead gorgeous. 

And it wasn’t like he’d had much of an excuse lately. Sure, he’d had a tough few years a while back — a car crash had nearly cost him his arm, and (as a bit of a vain bastard) it had sent him into a bit of a depressive spiral while he learnt to cope with it. A depressive spiral that saw him skipping the gym, and neglecting his vegetables. 

But he was fine now! A couple of years of therapy, plenty of time learning to live with the scars, and he was good as new. He just hadn’t quite got around to losing the weight he’d put on. He’d gotten out of the habit of going to the gym, and it got to the point where it was just way too far out of his comfort zone. 

And then his sister had convinced him to get Tinder. And by convinced, he meant she stole his phone while he was in the kitchen and had set up an account for him. He decided to play around for a little while (might as well), and swiped right on Steve as a bit of a joke. Like, hey look at this literal god among mortals, wouldn’t it be funny? It’s not like he’d ever be interested in Bucky. 

And, well, they matched. 

Bucky was mortified. Then he was excited, then terrified, then a little bit horny, and then he panicked and threw his phone across the room. He left it there overnight, deciding it was a ‘deal with in the morning’ kind of problem. Except when he went to check on it in the morning, there was a message. From Steve. 

_ So, how does one get Bucky from James? _

Bucky had to have James as his name in the app, but he’d added a note in his bio, “Ask me how you get Bucky from James,” which he thought was pretty funny. 

_ You ask nicely (winky face). _

And that was that. Steve responded with a whole bunch of those crying/laughing face emojis, and then Bucky actually explained. They got talking, and Steve actually sounded like a real sweetheart. So they met up for lunch. And then dinner, a couple of days later. And then a movie a couple of days after that. 

It had been a pretty good few weeks. 

Except now Bucky was starting to get nervous. They’d kissed, of course they had. Bucky hadn’t been able to keep his hands (or lips) off Steve. But he was starting to get nervous. Their kisses were starting to get longer and a little more handsy, and occasionally Steve had dipped his hands under Bucky’s shirt to stroke at the skin of his back.

And Bucky knew that Steve wasn’t an asshole, he probably wasn’t the type of person to kick someone to the curb because they weren’t a muscled hunk. But Bucky had only known Steve for a few weeks. He was going to be really sad if he’d read him wrong. What if that was exactly what Steve was going to do, the moment he got Bucky’s shirt off? 

Anyone who had the misfortune of being anywhere near Bucky in the past couple of weeks had almost definitely heard the story. At least twice. And everyone, absolutely everyone, had told him to say fuck it, and just go for it. If Steve got Bucky into bed and then proceeded to be an asshole about Bucky’s weight, Bucky had at least 3 people who had sworn to hunt Steve down and kill him. 

So, that had made Bucky feel slightly better. 

And so that was why he was here, frantically cleaning his apartment. Steve was supposed to arrive in the next hour for a night of movies and pizza. 

And Bucky was _ shitting _ himself. 

He’d spent about 8 hours doing a desperate, floor to ceiling clean of his apartment. Partially to convince Steve that he wasn’t a complete slob, and partially to keep his mind from wandering to all those worst-case scenarios. Unfortunately, Bucky was a pretty clean and tidy person. So in reality, there wasn't much to do. He spent most of his time actively looking for and inventing things to clean. 

As he was trying to decide on the best way to re-order his books (for the third time), the buzzer by the door went off.

“Hello?” Bucky pushed the button. He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. 

“Hey, Buck? It’s Steve!” 

“I’ll buzz you up, the elevators are on the right,” Bucky said. “I’m number 1015.” 

He stood in the living room, looking around frantically for anything he had missed. Oh good lord, he felt like he was about to explode. Was there time to check his bed was made properly? Maybe he could just—

Then Steve knocked on the door.

Bucky took a deep breath and walked over to open it. Steve was standing outside, looking as attractive as ever, and was even holding a bunch of flowers.

“You—what?” Bucky said, stupidly.

“I, uh, got you flowers?” Steve held them out, smiling broadly. “I hope that’s okay?”

“How are you even real?” Bucky asked, stepping aside to let Steve in.

Steve just laughed and stepped into Bucky’s living room. “Do you have a vase or something?”

“Uh,” Bucky thought for a second. “I’ve got a real big mug? You’re the first person to ever bring me flowers.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” 

“I don’t exactly have a whole bunch of guys around, desperate to give me flowers, Steve.” Bucky lead Steve into the kitchen and rummaged around in his cupboard, looking for his biggest mug. 

“A gorgeous thing like you? Stop pulling my leg,” Steve laughed. 

“I’m being deadly serious with you,” Bucky said. He finally found the mug, and gently extracted it from the collection. 

“Well everyone else is an idiot,” Steve declared. Bucky just blushed as he filled the mug with water and put it on the bench in front of Steve. Steve put the flowers in, and by some miracle, they all fit. The flowers themselves were gorgeous, even in the stupid mug they looked amazing. 

“Thanks, Steve, they’re beautiful,” Bucky said, genuinely touched. He couldn’t believe this man — perfect in every way physically, and a perfect gentleman too. And they said chivalry was dead. 

“It takes one to know one,” Steve smiled at Bucky, and Bucky felt himself go bright red. Again. Even more. 

“Enough messing with me, you want to get started?” 

“You know it!” 

They started their marathon with Dead Poets Society (Bucky did not cry, thank you very much, Steve), then Billy Elliot (seriously, he was not crying), and were on The Princess Bride when Steve’s hands really started wandering. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that, right?” He asked, smoothing a hand over Bucky’s thigh. 

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Bucky said, smiling down at Steve in his lap. Steve had started the night pressed to Bucky’s side, but had slowly worked his way down until he was lying across the sofa with his head leaning against Bucky’s thigh. He had reached up with his left hand and was trailing along the skin that had been exposed as Bucky’s shorts slowly worked their way up his leg. 

Steve chuckled. “You’re a thousand times more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, Bucky.” 

“A thousand times zero is still zero.”

Steve looked up at Bucky and frowned. He shuffled up and swung a leg over Bucky until he was sitting on his lap, staring intently at him. 

“I’d love to get my hands on the person that made you feel like you weren’t stunning, and remove a limb or two,” Steve said, bringing his hands up to cup Bucky’s jaw. “You’re the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, and I won’t accept anything negative you’ve got to say about yourself.” 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Bucky said. He could feel himself blushing again, and he squirmed slightly. 

He wasn’t expecting the shaky exhale from Steve when he jostled him slightly with his movement. Bucky glanced down and noticed that Steve was... well. He wasn’t completely hard, but he was definitely getting there. 

Huh. _ Interesting_. 

“So uh, we can go back to watching the movie, if you want. Or, I’d be quite happy to continue this in your room. But only if you want to, Buck. I am 100% okay with whatever you want to do.” Steve spoke earnestly, and damn if that didn’t make Bucky feel a bit hot and bothered himself. Consent was sexy and all, but Steve made it really fucking sexy. 

“Uh, yeah, we can go to my room. If that’s okay with you?” 

“I would love nothing more,” Steve smiled. “Lead on, hot stuff.”

Steve leaned back and hopped off Bucky’s lap, offering him a hand to pull him up too. Bucky took his hand, and kept hold of it as he pulled Steve through his apartment. He held it all the way till they made it upstairs to his bedroom and he invited Steve in. 

“Well, this is us,” Bucky said, beginning to get nervous. It had been a very, very long time since he had brought anyone back here. Steve smiled and pulled him over to the bed.

“Before we do anything else, is there anything specific you don’t want me to do? Places you don’t want me to touch?” Steve asked as they sat down. 

“Uh,” Bucky thought quickly. “Not really? I’m... uh... I’m not a huge fan of my stomach and I should probably warn you, my arm has some pretty nasty scarring.”

“Okay, do you want me to avoid it? Or am I okay to touch?”

“No, you can touch, I just didn’t want you to freak out when you saw it,” Bucky said. “And you? Is there anywhere you don’t want me to go?”

Steve grinned widely. “Nope, I am completely at your mercy, sweetheart. You can explore and touch and play with me to your heart’s content.” 

Bucky wouldn’t admit to groaning at that, but he totally did. It just made Steve smile even wider. Steve pulled off his shirt before he shuffled closer to reach for the hem of Bucky’s own shirt and pull it off him. 

“Fuck, you have actual abs. Of course, you have abs, you’re stunning.” Bucky reached out to smooth a hand over Steve’s stomach. 

“You have abs too, you know,” Steve said, still smiling. 

“Uh, I really don’t think so,” Bucky looked down at his own stomach sadly. It was much rounder, much softer, and completely devoid of any sign of muscle.

“Yeah you do, it’s right here,” Steve said, reaching out a hand to smooth it over Bucky’s skin. “It’s just being kept nice and safe and warm.” 

“Oh,” Bucky said. “That’s the first time anyone’s said anything like that to me.” 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous Bucky. You’re my big, gorgeous boy. Don’t let anyone ever tell you anything else, not even yourself.” 

Bucky hadn’t felt attractive in the slightest for a very long time. But, in that moment, he certainly felt gorgeous. 

“Oh,” Bucky repeated.

“Will you let me show you just how gorgeous I think you are?” Steve asked. 

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Bucky said. 

“Lie back for me, sweetheart. You got lube and condoms in here?”

“Yeah, top drawer,” Bucky nodded to his bedside table. He lay back and marvelled at the sight of Steve above him, reaching over to rummage around in the drawer. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for and then lean back. 

“You got a lot of sizes of condoms here, Buck,” Steve chuckled. “You waiting on someone else?” 

Bucky squirmed and mumbled something under his breath.

“Didn’t catch that, darling.”

“I didn’t want to assume, so I just got a whole bunch.” 

Steve laughed hard enough to make his eyes water. “You’re a gem, Buck.”

Bucky just smiled shyly up at Steve and let him pick a couple out. He dropped them down onto the bed beside them and then reached for the hem of Bucky’s boxers. 

“You wanna lift your hips for me?” Steve asked.

Bucky just nodded and raised his hips, letting Steve slide his boxers down his legs. His cock slapped wetly against his belly, and Steve groaned quietly.

“Oh look at you, you’re absolutely fucking stunning, Bucky,” Steve said. He reached down to slide his hands up Bucky’s thighs, over his stomach and chest, grazing his nipples as he went. He came up to Bucky’s left arm and trailed his fingers lightly over the scarring. 

“I, uh, it was the car accident I mentioned a little while back. Everyone was okay, but I nearly lost my arm,” Bucky explained. Normally, he’d just want his partner to completely ignore it, but the look of concern Steve was giving him made him feel all warm and tingly inside. It made him feel cared about. It made him feel precious. 

God, he never wanted Steve to leave. 

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard for you,” Steve murmured, looking back at Bucky. 

“Yeah, but it’s mostly okay now. I’ve kind of gotten used to it.” 

“You’re so beautiful Bucky, and so brave. You’ve been through all this and you came out the other side okay. You’re such an amazing person, it’s incredible. I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I really, _ really _ like you. And I’m really proud of you.” 

“You’re going to make me cry, Stevie,” Bucky sniffed. “I really, _ really _ like you too.” 

“I’m really glad, Buck,” Steve said. He leant down to kiss Bucky, gently parting his lips to press his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groaned and reached up to wrap his arms around Steve’s chest, pulling them tighter together. He could feel Steve’s hard cock, straining against the confines of his underpants, and rolled his hips gently. Steve groaned back and rocked with him.

Steve pulled back to gasp for air. “If you don’t want me to come in my pants like a teenager, you’ve got to stop doing that,” he chuckled. His face was flushed red, and his lips were wet and shiny. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go... all the way? Not tonight, at least,” Bucky admitted. 

Steve leant down to press another quick kiss to his lips. “That’s absolutely fine, sweetheart. You want me to get us both off with my hand? We can just keep rocking together, like this?”

“Yeah, yeah that would be good.”

“Okay, let me get these off, then we’ll get a condom on you.”

Steve rolled off Bucky onto his back and pulled his underpants off, flinging them across the room. He rolled back over Bucky and sat back on his thighs, picking up one of the condoms. 

“Oh my god, Stevie, you’re really not fucking around,” Bucky gasped, finally getting to see Steve’s cock. “I’m so glad I got some big condoms.” 

And it really was lucky. Steve’s cock was _thick_. Bucky couldn’t tell if he wanted to sit on it, or run away screaming. Maybe sit on it, then do some screaming. Yeah, that sounded like a good way to spend an evening. 

“Ha, yeah. Remember how I was telling you I used to be a really tiny kid? My dick was the only part of me that didn’t get much bigger when puberty hit me. It made for some really embarrassing surprise boners as a teenager.” Steve chuckled as he rolled a condom on Bucky. “When we’re not literally having sex, I’ll tell you about what the first girl I slept with said when she first saw it.” 

“That’s — ah — really funny, oh my god,” Bucky said, struggling to maintain the ability to speak at the feeling of Steve’s hands on his cock. “Looking forward to it.” 

“Oh, you like that, sweetheart?” Steve grinned wickedly, reaching back for the bottle of lube. He squirted a blob into his hand and reached back for Bucky’s condom-clad cock (try saying that 5 times fast). 

“Oh god!” Bucky barely held back a shout as Steve gently jerked him off. He rolled his hand up and down Bucky’s shaft, toying gently with his balls with his other hand. “Oh my god, Steve, I’m getting real close.”

Steve chuckled but let go. “Okay, I guess I can’t blame you for being so helplessly turned on at the sight of me.” 

“Shut up, you punk,” Bucky laughed breathlessly. “You know you’re gorgeous.” 

“Almost as gorgeous as you,” Steve smiled. 

“I’m not—”

“Nope, remember my rule from earlier?” Steve asked. 

“Uh...” Bucky tried to remember, but he was slightly distracted by the sight of Steve sliding a condom onto his own cock. 

“I refuse to accept anything mean you’ve got to say about yourself. You’re absolutely gorgeous Bucky, you want to know why?” Steve asked, earnest again. 

“Why?” 

“You’re beautiful because you’re a beautiful person. You’re kind, and funny, and brave, and determined, and you see this body right here?” Steve stroked his hands up and down Bucky’s stomach and chest as he spoke. “This body is where you live. You make it beautiful by being a beautiful person. I really, _ really _ like you Bucky, and I really, _really _like everything about you. That includes your body, every inch of it.” 

“Steve,” Bucky gasped. 

“So, unless you’re secretly a puppy kicker who steals from babies and little old ladies, there’s not a thing about you that isn’t beautiful.” 

“Oh god, Steve, you romantic bastard, please touch me!” Bucky whined. Steve laughed and leant back up to kiss him, sliding their cocks together again. He ground his hips down against Bucky a few times, then adjusted his arm and reached down to grab their cocks in one big hand. 

Bucky groaned loudly and thrust up into his grip, clutching desperately at Steve’s back. Steve huffed a laugh into Bucky’s mouth and kept a tight grip on their cocks. The sound of them sliding together was filthy, and Bucky loved every second of it. 

Steve let Bucky thrust up into him, moving to press kisses into Bucky’s neck. Now, with a free mouth, Bucky was free to gasp and groan as he thrust into Steve’s grip. It felt incredible, better than any sex he had ever had before. Bucky had never been so turned on in his entire life. 

“Oh god, Stevie, I’m sorry, I’m so close,” Bucky whined.

“Never apologise for that, sweetheart,” Steve gasped into Bucky’s ear. “I love knowing how hot you get for this. You like being treated like the treasure you are? Knowing just how beautiful I think you are?”

“Yes, yes!” Bucky cried out. 

“You wanna hear some more?”

“Oh god, yes please, Stevie please,” Bucky begged. 

“I love how desperate you get for me, Buck. We ain’t even doing anything fancy, and you’re having the time of your life, huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky said, panting heavily. “Oh god, I’m so close.” 

“Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see you come for me.” Steve pushed up again to look at Bucky, and it was all over. Bucky whined as he came, pleasure crashing over him in a hot wave. He gripped Steve’s back desperately, fingers digging into the toned muscles. 

Bucky felt Steve thrusting quickly against him, panting heavily in his ear, before he let out a groan too, and dropped his knees down onto the bed. Steve pressed heavily into him as he came, and Bucky gasped when he realised he could feel the heavy twitching of Steve’s cock against his stomach as he came. 

They lay together for a moment, panting heavily. Steve laughed and looked up at Bucky. 

“So, how you feeling, sweetheart?” 

“Good. Really, really damn good.” Bucky smiled back down at Steve and sighed. “God, that was so good.” 

“Only the best for my best guy,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck. 

“Oh, I’m your best guy now, huh?”

“Well. Yeah. I was going to ask when we weren’t lying covered in sweat and come, but you wanna be my boyfriend, Buck?” Steve looked up at him with those earnest, puppy eyes. Even if Bucky wasn’t half convinced he was already in love with this man, those eyes would have been enough to make him say yes anyway. 

“I’d love to, Steve.” 

Steve made a happy noise and kissed Bucky gently, sliding his lips over Bucky’s as they caught their breath. It made the process take longer than it usually would, but Bucky wouldn’t trade kissed with Steve for anything. 

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve asked. 

“Hmmm?”

“That’s how you get Bucky from James.” 

Bucky roared with laughter, and Steve couldn’t help but join in. 

_ Yeah_, Bucky thought, _ I’ve found the one for me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Twitter (@that_is_yeet) and encourage me to write more self-indulgent fics. 
> 
> And let me know what you thought!


End file.
